Faint
by CullenObsession114
Summary: A differet ending in New Moon. Carlisle has been emailing Charlie. Alice has a vision of Bella dying and Edward finds out. EDWARD TO THE RESCUE! Bella, Edward, and Carlisle's POV. Idea from IrishGirl686's story "Not All Wounds Are Healed By Time"
1. Vision

**What I wanted to happen at the end of New Moon. Bella, Carlisle, and Edward's POV**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

It's been five months since they left. Ever since I haven't been eating too much, and I never get any sleep. If I am lucky enough to sleep I end up waking in the middle of the night screaming. It was just yesterday I noticed how skinny I've gotten. It's a good thing I don't wear close-fitted clothes often.

As I walked into my house after school I did the same thing as always, went up to my room, did my homework, and checked my email…except…something was different. I realized that I wasn't logged onto my email account. It was Charlie's. When I went to log out a name caught my eye…

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"_ I spoke aloud.

He emailed Charlie?! I opened the email and it looks like it wasn't the first time they've talked…the first email was sent…a **MONTH **ago?! Screw privacy, I have to see what they've been saying.

"_Dear Charlie,_

_Hello. I was emailing because I am concerned about Bella despite my sons irrational decisions. The last time I saw her she was in poor condition. I would very much appreciate if you would reply with anything. I will do whatever I can to help._

_My regards,_

_Carlisle." _Uh-oh…at least I keep up the façade for Charlie.

"_Carlisle,_

_I'm worried about her. She tries to put on a face for me but I see through it. You see the amount of effort she gives just to put on her face and it pains me. Her eyes are dead. It's like she's not there anymore. She barely eats and when she does she picks. She doesn't sleep, when she does she wakes up screaming. At first I would always run to her to see if she was alright but now it's constant whenever she can get to sleep. When I would run to her room she would be sobbing and then notice I was there, scrub her eyes and say she's fine. I'm worried Carlisle. I need help._

_-Charlie" _**NO! **I thought he believed my face…it was all for nothing. I might as well stop trying.

"_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry . What can I do to help? Edward hasn't been around. He's been…visiting relatives. He's coming back for a month, than he's going off again. I'm afraid I won't be able to email for that while. Keep me updated, please._

_-Carlisle"_

'Visiting relatives?' I know he won't email for that month because Edward would read it in his mind..wait. The last message was three weeks ago. This means Edward is still there…but there's a new message..hmm..I'll read what Charlie said first.

"_Carlisle,_

_I'm hoping you read this soon. I'm panicking. Bella is getting too skinny. Her normal clothes are literally falling off her. She doesn't do anything at all. She used to just work, do her homework, and study. Now, her grades are slipping and her hours are being cut back. All her free time she's in her room. Yesterday I noticed all her CD's in the trash, along with some of her books. The Classics that she loves…or at least used to…she never watches TV…she doesn't even bother trying to smile to try and fool me. Then I realized she was avoiding anything to remind her of him. Most mornings when I get up she's sitting on her bed-eyes bloodshot from not sleeping-staring at the wall with a distant gaze on her face and she doesn't notice anything around her…like a zombie or something. This morning she fells down the last two steps on the stairs and didn't even have enough strength to pull herself up. She said she was just tired…I have no idea what to do. I thought maybe she should go back with Renee, live with her to forget all this. When Renee came and we were packing her things she walked into her room and froze. Then she starting screaming and shouting. She's never done that-not even as a child. Eventually she broke down crying for the first time since you guys left and I thought she would leave it behind after that. Now, its worse. Help me. I feel like I'm losing my daughter._

_-Charlie"_

Wow…I didn't realize all this. I'm glad I never collapsed when he was home. Good luck there-for once. Charlie would hit the roof if he knew that basically everyday I pass out. After I read Carlisle's most recent email-which he must have done quickly to keep it from _him_-stupid mind readers…

**Carlisle's POV**

"_Charlie,_

_I'm deeply sorry for everything. I was afraid something like this might happen. I must ask-has she passed out or gotten ill lately? There is a large possibility that she has been collapsing with deprivation of sleep and lack of appetite._

_-Carlisle"_

I can't believe Bella is still going through this…what am I supposed to do?

"Carlisle," Alice said in a low tone as she entered my office, " I have to make this quick, Edward's on his way back from hunting."

"Yes?"

"I just had a two visions f Bella. And…they have be frightened.."

Oh no…"Alice, what happens?"

She looked down avoiding my gaze and whispered, " Well, one is Bella…coming home and collapsing on her way up the stairs…and…hitting her head….and…passing out…"

"I thought something like that might happen."

"And," she sucked in a shaky breath, "another…she's…well…she…" Alice started sobbing and I walked around the desk to comfort her, "she's…going to die if we don't help."

Shock struck me. I cannot allow this to happen. _Maybe we should tell Edward…no. He would kill us if he knew. I can handle this on my own...and of course with Alice…_ I sob broke through my chest. _She is like a daughter to me._

**Edwards POV**

Nothing is the same anymore. Maybe I should go back to Forks…check on her…

No. I promised her. I ran slow-for me-up to the path of our Denali home. _Home. _There's only one place that seemslike home to me…that second story window of my angel's house…

_Maybe we should tell Edward…no. He would kill us if he knew. I can handle this on my own…and of course with Alice…She is like a daughter to me. _Carlisle thought when I heard two sobs in the house.

What's going on? I faintly heard Alice murmur that I was near. _What are they keeping from me? _I am going to find out. Now. I ran lightening speed to Carlisle's office to find Alice and Carlisle hugging each other, immediately they looked up and greeted me.

_Uh-oh…Edward doesn't look too happy… _Alice thought.

"You are correct, Alice. Now tell me. NOW!" I roared.

"What are you talking about Edward?" She began naming all the elements on the periodic table in her thoughts and Carlisle focused on Esme.

"Stop blocking me! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG! I HEARD YOU! What are you keeping from ME?!" Alice's eyes took over a glazed expression. Perfect. Hopefully her vision will give me a clue.

_It was Bella. She looked sickly, her cheek bones were jutting out and her clothes were too loose. She was arriving home and opened the front door. Then, started heading up the stairs and suddenly when her foot landed on the eighth step she her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, passing out. The outside suddenly became dark and she was still on the floor unconscious. Her eyelids fluttered open as soon as Charlie walked through the door._

"_Bella?!" He ran and helped her up, "What happened are you okay?"_

"_Uh..yeah. I..I…just fell," She lied._

"_Don't lie to me, Bells."_

"_I'm…not."_

"_Did you pass out?!"_

"_N-"_

"_Bella! This is serious! How often has this been happening?"_

"_I just…uhm..i-i-it just happened now. I'm j-j-just tired. Night, Ch-Dad." Charlie grabbed Bella's arm with little force but when he removed his hand she had a giant red mark left._

"_This is crazy Bella! You need to eat! Sleep! Get on with your life! Its Friday go out with your friends! I'm sorry but this is crazy. You can't hold onto this forever. He got on with his life and I suggest you should too," Bella's eyes started to look uneasy, "You think that he's just sitting around moping all the like this? It's NOT HEALTHY BELLA! YOUR GONNA GIVE ME A STROKE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! EDWARD-" Charlie stopped dead in his tracks when Bella clutched her arms around her ribs as if she was holding herself together and gasped. Her fluttered closed and then she fainted hitting her head on the ground, where a pool of blood started to show._

Alice gasped, "Oh no."

I couldn't just stand here and let this happen. My angel needed me. Promise or no promise, I was going to Forks. I stormed out of the house and started driving. In the vision Charlie mentioned it was Friday. That gives me one day. I should make it there in time.

_EDWARD!! _Carlisle and Alice yelled in their minds. I ignored them as I sped off onto the roads.


	2. Happily Ever After

_**Recap.**_

_I couldn't just stand here and let this happen. My angel needed me. Promise or no promise, I was going to Forks. I stormed out of the house and started driving. In the vision Charlie mentioned it was Friday. That gives me one day. I should make it there in time._

_EDWARD!! __Carlisle and Alice yelled in their minds. I ignored them as I sped off onto the roads._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**BPOV**_

This isn't happening. My mind has snapped. This is what I get for doing irrational things to hear _his _voice in my head, now I'm seeing things. Well, only one thing. _Edward. _I was just sitting on my bed minding my own business and coming up with plans for the next time I get to hear him and imagining his voice…then it's like he's here, sitting on the rocking chair in my room, like he used to. I already figured out that I'm not crazy enough for this hallucination to talk. No, he just sits there and doesn't move. I don't mind, it's like I'm not alone anymore. So, here I've been lying staring at my hallucination for quite a while now reminiscing on the past. Our meadow. My lullaby. Biology class. Our first kiss. I knew if I kept this up I was going to end up remembering the one event I would do anything to forget, when he left…

Too late. I reminded myself already ruining this perfect moment. I don't really remember when I went from sobbing to throwing a glass cup across the room…to where _he_, or my hallucination, is sitting.

When Charlie came home we ate dinner and I went back to my room, shocked, to see that my hallucination was still sitting on my chair. Maybe the hallucination is permanent…if that's even possible. Ah well, I don't mind. I just might be able to sleep tonight.

When I got home from school the next day I-pathetic as it sounds-was eager to spend the rest of the day staring at perfection. _Edward. _I was humming my lullaby to myself quietly while I made my way up the stairs and jumped onto my bed. Getting comfy, putting my hands behind my head and sighed deeply, I looked at the rocking chair and surely enough my hallucination was there waiting for me. Huh. My hallucination Edward had his beautiful topaz eyes, not black. Also, his eyes looked sad, but yet happy. Hmm…this hallucination was different this Edward's hair was disheveled and he had on different clothes.

"Hmm…different this time. Ah, well! It's still here," I said to myself.

To my utter astonishment the hallucination's face changed, to one of question, then he leaned forward and spoke, "What are you talking about, Bella?"

I gasped and my heart stopped.

"HOLY CROW! IT TALKS AND MOVES NOW TOO! THIS IS THE BEST HALLUCINATION YET!!!!" I screamed so loud I was surprised I didn't go deaf.

"Bella? Are you alright? I'm not a hallucination. I'm really here. I'm real. Bella?"

"Of course you're not a hallucination," I said sarcastically."Most of the hallucinations you're yelling. What a nice change. Hmmm…I still can't believe my progress has come so far! First it's just your voice when I'm doing something stupid, then it's you sitting in the chair you're in now, but no moving or talking, but now…IT FEELS SO REAL!"

"Bella…" he said cautiously as he approached me, "It's really me-Edward. I've come back."

"W-w-wha….n-n-no….y-you…n-no. This isn't real...This isn't real…no. It can't be real. This isn't real! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" I wailed. Next thing I know I'm crying-bawling really- with my face in my hands. I then felt his cold hands wrap around my shoulders and cradle me to his chest. I looked up and his eyes were pained. "You're…really…here?" I made out between sobs. He nodded. "But, w-why? You…w-why?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "First off Bella, I want to apologize. I should have never left. I thought it was the right thing to do, but apparently not. All these months I haven't been with my family in Denali. I've been in-I don't even know where, I think Brazil, and other places in South America only hunting. I would sit and mope all day, every day because it killed me being away from you."

"But…you left…why are you back? You don't love me anymore," I burst out into tears again.

"Shh, Bella. It was all a lie. I left because I thought it was best for you-as I said before. I thought not having me around you could live a happy, normal life and not live on the edge of danger every minute, have kids, go to college, and not be damned to this life of mine. I never stopped loving you Bella, I knew you weren't going to let go and I foolishly thought that it would make it easier for you to move on thinking that was why I left. I'm here, Bella and I love you-as I always have."

I can't believe this. Edward is really here. He loves me. But still, "You didn't say why your back."

"Well…I've been fighting with myself over coming back. I wanted to-no. I _needed_ to come back but I wanted you to have a normal life…and well, Alice saw something that I saw as my opportunity to come back…"

"What did she see?"

"You," was all he said.

"What about me?" I asked in a small voice.

He groaned, "Well, Bella…she saw you collapsing on the stairs…hitting your head and passing out, then Charlie coming home-finding you. You both got it a little fight but then you fainted and let's just say…hit your head and started bleeding uncontrollably."

"Oh." So that was why he came back? To prevent that vision from happening and then he would leave again?

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped a single tear from the face.

"I just…thought..."

"What?"

I sucked in all the breath I could and tried not to cry,"When are you leaving?" My voice broke, of course.

"Bella. I'm not leaving…unless you want me too. I can't live without you Bella. I'm nothing if I don't have you. How I was when I was away and now, I've realized another thing…I realized that I _do_ have a soul, Bella and when I am not with you it is lost. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise, swear, _vow_ to you that _I will never leave you again. _I love you too much, Bella._"_

Once again I was crying, but I had to as when I regained my voice. "What about the reasons you left? You'll end up doing what you think is the right thing."

"No. I won't. I see now that I cannot be without you and that if I'm not mistaken you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do! Did you not see how crazy I was when I first looked at you?!"

"Ah, yes." He chuckled, "You thought I was a hallucination. Care to explain?"

"Uhm…no."

"Pardon?" He asked is disbelief.

"Okay. Okay. Well…I found that if I was in a dangerous situation…I would hear your voice. So I basically lived on that. I started doing crazy things just to hear it. Then, yesterday I had a real hallucination that you were sitting in my rocking chair, but you didn't move or talk…"

"You what?!"

"I couldn't help it…I'm sorry…"

"Bella…what kind of things did you do?"

"Uhm…nothing terribly bad…"

"Bella, stop lying and tell me. Now."

"Well...a little while ago I bought a motorcycle…and I would ride it…"

"MOTORCYCLES?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE ENOUGH A DANGER MAGNET LET ALONE DOING THINGS ON PURPOSE TO RISK YOUR LIFE!"

"I…hey! I wasn't risking my life! The only time that I did was whe-" I stopped mid sentence realizing I went too far.

"Tell me." He said angrily.

"I…no."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell. Me." He asked through clenched teeth.

"No, you'll just yell again!"

"I…fine. I won't yell."

"Yeah, right."

"Just say it."

"Uhm…well…I went…cliff diving…"

He sucked in a breath, snapped his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well…hey! I'm still here! Heh…well at least Jake got me out so I didn't drown! Plus we got outta there before we even realized she was in the water."

"What did you say? You almost drowned?!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Who was in the water?"

"Oh…I…oh…I didn't mean to say anything." _Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

"Bella…"

"Okay! It was Victoria! Her and Laurent came back for me! Well, they killed Laurent before he killed me, but Victoria ran off again…" Edward growled as soon as I mentioned Victoria.

"Who's they?"

"The pack."

"What pack?" _Oh crap! Here I go with my mouth again._

"Well…the teenagers down at La Push do this thing…where they sorta…turn into werewolves?" The way I mentioned it sounded like a question.

"You. Were. With. Werewolves?!"

"Mhm…"

"Thank god I came back! I had no idea you were in so much danger! It turns out you weren't safer when I was gone. I can't believe I did this..."

"Edward," I began," you didn't do this, you couldn't have known about all that."

"I should have. I'm so sorry Bella! I should have never left and I never will again. Ever."

He then crushed his hard-yet soft- lips against mine tenderly and wasn't as careful as he always was. When he pulled way-after longer than normal-he just held me, kissed my hair, and kept telling me how much he loved me.

Edward kept his promise and stayed with me all the time, except when he had to hunt. Our relationship was stronger than before-which I would have never thought possible-, he agreed to change me, surprisingly, and when the day came for that we would happily spend the rest of eternity together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! –CullenObsession114**


End file.
